


TNT and Trauma

by captain_wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 4th of July, Bucky's PTSD, But not entirely compliant, Cap's Birthday, F/M, Fireworks, Fireworks and Vets Don't Always Mix, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_wolf/pseuds/captain_wolf
Summary: In which Bucky had hoped to celebrate Steve's birthday with everyone, but instead finds himself behind locked doors and in the arms of a certain Poli Sci major.





	TNT and Trauma

He had stayed out for as long as he could, really, but it quickly became too much.

The Avengers, including their associates (read: girlfriends or wife), had gathered on one of the balconies of the Tower. It was the Captain's birthday, and to celebrate, the Team bought a large and patriotic cake and covered it with a candle for each year that had passed since his birth. They (minus Bucky) proceeded to tease him mercilessly when more than a single breath was required to blow out every flame ("You okay there, Old Man?" "Need me to help you blow out all those candles?" "C'mon Gramps, before we're all as old as you." (Bucky was sure that Steve had spit on the cake a little just to spite his immature teammates.)). The rest of New York, though, had decided to set fireworks off throughout the city.

Upon hearing the news, Darcy had instantly rejected the event. She couldn't seem to find any merit in setting off loud explosives to honor a war vet. Bucky had been in silent agreement. His first experience with fireworks, post-Hydra and the 20th century, had not been a good one. The second those explosions reached his ears he had lunged at the nearest person, which had happened to be Clint, and tackled him to the ground with a knife to the throat. It had taken a super soldier, a Norse God, and the sound of Darcy repeating his name to get him out of his trance. So Darcy had every right to be more than apprehensive about Steve's birthday. 

This time around Bucky lasted much longer. He was able to withstand five whole minutes of cringes and winces and knowing looks from Sam before he retreated to the common room.

"Bucky?" Darcy quietly shut the glass door behind her and cautiously approached the soldier. He raised his icy eyes to meet hers and instead of a dreaded look of pity, he found an expression of sad sympathy and understanding. 

BOOM!

The shorter of the two brunettes extended her hand and, once accepted, proceeded to practically drag Bucky into the elevator and up to her and Jane's floor.

"I told them that this wouldn't go down well," Darcy grumbled. Bucky wasn't too sure who this 'them' was, but he knew that he wanted her to keep talking. Her voice always managed to calm him down from anywhere.

BOOM! CRACK! FIZZ! BOOM!

"It was a nice gesture, sure," she continued, "But..." He frowned as her voice trailed off and her train of thought derailed from its track.

Darcy's floor was no better than the common room. He could still hear the jarring BOOM of each explosion. The Poli Sci major turned Scientist Wrangler didn't even bother to step out of the elevator, just pressed the 'Close Door' button and asked Jarvis to bring them to Bucky's (BOOM!) floor. 

His room was much better. All outside noises were muffled by the sound proof walls. 

"Hey tall, metallic, and broody! You comin' or what?" Darcy called from his bedroom (How did she get there so fast? When did she leave my side? Bucky's mind fizzled back to life in the silence). He found her already situating herself in the bed, so he quickly joined her.

"If you feel bad that you had to split from Steve's PTSD Party so soon, don't. I saw him before we left and he looked rather antsy, too. I'll bet you that he and Nat got out of there pretty soon after we did to go hide and sulk together." Darcy began to card her fingers through his hair and he could feel sleep opening its welcoming arms to him. His girlfriend kept going on about how she figured things would go down: Clint and Sam would be the next Avengers to step off the balcony, and then Tony, followed by Bruce, and everyone else might stay till the end, but Bucky was already asleep.

Luckily, he managed to sleep without any dreams of exploding buildings, the sounds of a hole being blasted in the side of a train, or even the crackling pops of electricity surging through the Chair and into his brain. He just rested peacefully with his doll's hands cradling his head, eventually tapping out the Morse Code for "I love you" repetitively against his metal bicep.

Fin


End file.
